


Masses of Color

by MyOwnWorstCritic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnWorstCritic/pseuds/MyOwnWorstCritic
Summary: Teasing family, dress fittings and witty banter, it's just another day in the castle.





	Masses of Color

"Hi daddy," she said, skipping into her parents' bedroom. She stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her. "Oh. Ew." She didn't leave the room though.

James grinned against Snow's lips and pulled away, sat up in the bed. "Eww?" he asked.

Emma grinned cheekily. "Very eww." She shared an amused gaze with her mom, before noticing her father advancing on her.

"I'll show you ew," he threatened. Emma's eyes went wide.

"No, no. No no no..." He stood up. "No, ew, daddy, no, stay away from me!"

He grinned, and was just about to grab at her when Snow gently maneuvered her foot around his ankle, making him stumble and trip. Snow bit her lip to stifle her laughs, but Emma couldn't contain herself and started laughing.

James groaned from on the floor and Snow let out a giggle. He looked up at her with a glare. "Who's side are you on?" he grumbled, almost pouting.

She mocked him by pouting for a second as well. "The side of the people who worked on her ball gown," she said pointedly.

Emma had her arms crossed and gently moved her upper body from side to side.

James crossed his arms behind his head, still sprawled on the floor.

"Huh. I hadn't noticed." He looked at his daughter with a small smile on his face.

"And he calls himself a hunter..." Emma said offhandedly. She turned to her father and stuck her tongue out. He stuck his back out.

"Why is it purple?" James asked.

"Daddy. You can't just ask why my dress is purple!" Emma exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Because the tailor refused to make a red dress," Snow said.

"Why?"

"You're terribly informed, Charming," Snow taunted. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"But really, why?"

Emma let out a deep sigh, as if it tired her to have to say what she was going to say. "It clashes with the other colors," she said, using air-quotes to over-dramatize her sentence.

He frowned. Snow laughed,  _he_ _was_ _a_ _man,_ _after_ _all_.

"You need to see Sophia's dress," Emma said. She suddenly felt a hand clamp around her ankle and her eyes went wide. "Daddy, let me go."

"I'm down here because of you."

"You are down there because of mom."

"So I should grab her ankle?"

"Yes. And let go of mine."

Before Snow could process their words, and with lightening fast speed, he clamped his hand around  _her_  ankle.

"James..." she warned. He grinned cheekily.

Before he could do anything else, a mass of of green came bounding into the room and hurtled itself right onto him.

"Oef!" James was pushed back to the floor with a loud thump.

Loud giggling came from the green mass. James felt it moving around on top of him until a head popped out. "Hi daddy!" the girl exclaimed.

Emma shook with silent laughter when James sat up, knowing her little sister well enough to know what was going to happen. Sure enough, Sophia used James' position to place one hand on his forehead and hook one foot onto his shoulder. With a little bounce, she propelled herself over him and onto the bed, Snow having the insight to move a little to the left so the bundle of energy wouldn't smash into her.

"Hi mommy!" She girl crawled around until she settled in her mother's lap.

"Hi honey," Snow said, pressing a small kiss to the crown of the girl's head.

"I'm hurt. Physically and emotionally," James mumbled from on the floor.

"Well now I know where I get it from," Emma said. She stuck out her tongue at her father and when he made to grab her foot again she stepped right out of his reach.

"Wait, what is Christopher wearing?"

"Blue."

"Ironic," James commented.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"You wanted to wear blue, Sophia here wanted to wear purple and Christopher wanted to wear green," Snow said.

"Such is my life," Emma said, twirling for her parents to see. "Father..."

"You look gorgeous, dear Princess," he said back. "And where is that son of mine?"

"He's playing with Graham's little brother," Sophia said, picking at a small bow on the trim of her dress. Snow very lightly swatted her hand.

"No ruining your dress," she whispered to the girl.

"He didn't have a fitting today?" James asked.

"He was done much faster!" Sophia said, crossing her arms and pouting.

"How is it that you are still in your ball gown and not already changed and running through the forest with Graham?" Snow asked, arching an eyebrow at Emma.

"Graham?" James asked, a teasing lilt to his voice. "I didn't know we were friends with Phillip's son."

"She kissed him!" Sophia piped up, making Emma gasp.

"Sophia!" Emma exclaimed.

"I knew," Snow said smugly, and both James and Emma turned to look at her.

"How did you know?" "You didn't tell me?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"We all know Sophia can't keep a secret, sweetheart, you should have thought of that," Snow advised Emma, who was gaping.

"You didn't tell me!" James pouted.

"You would have gone off all Papa Bear and possibly killed Graham, and we can't have that."

Emma had advanced on Sophia, who was cowering behind her mass of green dress.

"You're five. You're supposed to be good at keeping secrets," Emma whispered to Sophie.

"Emmy, you're fifteen. Go kissy kiss boys," the girl said back. With a loud smack of a kiss on Emma's cheek, Sophie jumped up and crawled off the bed. She twirled around in her dress for her parents to see and then she ran off.

Emma curtsied. After she ran out of the room, James and Snow heard her yell, "You better run. You know mom and dad's room is the game's safe zone."

Snow got up to also leave the room, when James' hand circled her wrist.

"Where do you think  _you're_  going?"

"I have things to do."

"I wasn't done with you."

She let him tug her over to him and sat down in his lap, straddling him.

He ran a hand through her and sighed contently. "Don't ever cut you hair."

She shrugged. "I do what I want."

"I know. But I can get the kids against you."

"No you can't," she scoffed.

He slightly pouted, making a happy smile grace her features.

She did the thing she knew would make him most happy.

She kissed him again.


End file.
